Oh no she knows! the edited edition
by qwerty
Summary: she knows. find out who know and how will she react. please rl


Animorphs  
  
The new soldier  
  
(A/N) I will just say I do not own any of these characters. Also I hope you enjoy it. And please be nice. This is set after book 45. And if there are  
some numbers on here that do not look right please ignore them.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Marco's P.O.V  
  
MY name is Marco, and I am not happy. Now you might be thinking "Ok Marco, why are you not happy?" Well this is why; I am flying throw the night and its raining, and let me tell you owls do not fly well in the rain. Oh yea sorry, I forgot to explain a few things, so take note. Fact 1 the Earth is  
under a slow and stealth attack by an alien parasite race called the  
yeerks. What is it they want? I hear you asking. The yeerks want us as hosts. You see the yeerk are blind, deaf, and cannot smell, in their normal  
bodies they look like a slug. And to make it worse they have already enslaved thousands of a race called the Hork-bajar, that look like death on two legs and blades on there knees, elbows, wrists, and clawed feet also hands. Plus they have willing hosts of another race called the Taxxons, the Taxxons look like giant caterpillars and will eat everything and anything,  
including there own lower half of there body's.  
  
Now you are thinking help "we're all doomed." Well that's not quite true, fact 2 there is a small resistant called the Animorphs. It is made up of my best friend Jake aka Big Jake our leader. Cassie who is our animal expert in the group and local save the skunks go hug a tree Eco nut. Then there is Rachel or as I like to call her Xena warrior princess, she is tall blond and beautiful. But in battle she never runs from a fight, but also she is  
the first one running to a fight.  
Then there is Tobias, out of all of us no one has given up more for the war. You see when we first met Tobias, he was the kind of kid that just got  
beaten up by everyone, but know when people look at him, they see is a  
hollow look on his face, being a hawk will do that to you I guess. Then there is the last member his name is Aximili Esgarrouth Isthill, yes I know hard to say, that is why we call him Ax for short, he is owe age I think. Anyway Ax is an Andalite they're another alien race that fight the yeerks,  
but are also out numbered by three to one. If you want to know what an Andalite looks like try thinking of a mouth less blue centaur and two extra eyes on his head, weak arms, two pointy ears, and a scorpion's tail. And they are so quick they can cut off both arms in the blink of an eye. And  
last my self the great the strong the mighty Marco.  
  
By now you're thinking "Yep I was right the first time, good bye human race." But fact 3 we have a weapon, the power and curse depending on how you look at it. To morph in to any animal we can touch. If we can touch it we can be come it any time we want. A piece of good luck right, but good luck always has a down side, and the down side is we have a time limit of two hours in a morph, if you brake that rule you are stuck in that morph forever. Just like Tobias is stuck as a red tailed hawk forever, however he was able to get his morphing power back. An Andalite called Elfangor gave us the power to morph, but was then killed by Visser Three, the only yeerk  
to have an Andalite host and the power to morph.  
  
Anyway the reason I was flying in the rain was because I was on my way to Rachel's to watch the horror marathon on sky. You see to day is the day my mom and dad got married all those years ago. You see I can't stay at Jake's because his older brother Tom is a controller, that's what we call a human  
with a yeerk in his head. Cassie who has one TV in her house and her  
parents are watching it knowing my luck. So that leaves Ax but his roof sprang a leak and soaked his TV. You know I swear it's a conspiracy, so to  
Rachel's it was.  
  
Rachel's P.O.V  
  
My name is Rachel and I am one of the animorphs. But at this moment I am watch the horror marathon with my sister Jordan. My mom and youngest sister  
where visiting my dad in a different state, but they would be back tomorrow. Anyway we were watching psycho you know that famous shower part, that had just happened and then I heard Marco's thought speech which is how we talk when in a morph ( BOO, hahaha, Guess who? Meet me in your bedroom, I need a favour. ) This may have been funny to him, but I wanted to rip out  
his lungs, Jordan however not hearing Marco looked at me and raised an eyebrow and said "Switch to decaf Rachel." I forced a smile and said "Yea,  
funny Jordan, listen I'm going up stairs tell me what happens."  
  
When I got in my room Marco came in with a toll rubbing his head. I said to him in an angry whisper, to make certain Jordan could not hear me and come and see who I was talking to. "What do you think you are doing here Marco?" With a smug smile he said " I thought maybe you would want a big, strong, and good-hearted man like myself, to protect you." I punched him in the arm and said "Yea, well when one comes along point him out to me, you're here for the horror marathon right?" Marco just rubbed his arm and nodded. So I said "Lucky for you it's just yourself, Jordan, and me." then Tobias came flying through my window. I looked Marco and said "Well at least you won't be lonely." Tobias just looked at Marco and said (So did I miss anything?)  
  
Marco's P.O.V  
  
After psycho finished, some Zombie film came on. To tell you the truth  
horror films are just not scary anymore. I don't know maybe Hollywood's losing it, or it could be that I turn in to something inhuman five times a week. Anyway I decided to get a snack from the kitchen it was that or read  
Rachel's diary, but I like my kidneys where they are, I mean come on  
wouldn't you?  
  
I was in the kitchen looking for a snack for me, I had already found some fish for Tobias. And there it was the last piece of pizza in the fridge. Then I heard a voice that was not Rachel's saying "Tell me what happens, I'm going to get a snack." So then I dived in to the large closet. Then I pulled the door to a close. But then the worst thing in the world happen "Yummy, pizza." said Jordan. The last piece of pizza my piece of pizza, I tell you nothing is sacred these days. Then I tried to lean on the wall, I should have known with my luck that night. I slipped and fell on my butt,  
and then something fell on my head.  
  
Then the door open and the next thing I heard was Jordan screaming, I said  
"Jordan, please stop screaming, I'm not a ghost." I had better explain  
something; me and my mom and dad are officially dead in the eyes of the world. My dad was about to be made into a controller in front of my eyes,  
so I saved him and one thing lead to another and we had to make it look like the Yeerks had killed dad and me. Then Rachel came running in took one look at Jordan then to me and said, "Oh, crap." Then she shouted "JORDAN STOP IT!" then she added pointing to Jordan first "You in the living room  
and Marco get the others now."  
  
Jake's P.O.V  
  
Hi I'm Jake, leader of the Animorphs and did we have a problem. My cousin and Rachel's sister has seen Marco and that is not a good thing. That's why  
we where having a meeting except Ax in Rachel's kitchen. Jordan was sleeping in the living room; Rachel came in after I was done shouting at Marco we got down to business. Marco said it first "What are we going to do  
Jake?" I shuck my head "I have no clue, Cassie?"  
  
It was Cassie that said what we are all afraid of "Listen, what about the  
blue box?" The Blue box is a device that Elfangor used to give us the  
morphing power. It was lost for a long time but then a boy named David found it, we also used it to make the seventh Animorph. But then he turned  
into a traitor and we had to turn him in to a rat forever, it's not  
something we talk about. Marco said instantly "Never, not again." Then Tobias had an idea (Listen Jake, what if one of us was to teach her? ) I said "Alright then we put it to the vote, Rachel?" Rachel said "No, I don't  
want her in this war, so I vote No, but what ever happens Jake I trust you." Then I turned to Cassie she said; "We have to try again Jake, yes."  
Marco said after a bit from his sandwich "As much as a like the idea of reinforcements I vote no, oh well, why not yea, let's give it another try." Tobias then gave his answer (Sorry Rachel but, yes, we still need help. ) I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep breath, it was to relax me,  
and it didn't work. Then I went in to my role of the leader. "Listen up people here is how we play it. In three day when we know she has no yeerk  
in her head we tell her what's going on and let her decide." Then as an  
after thought I said "A team made of Marco, Ax, Tobias and Rachel will  
watch her for three days to make certain she is not a controller." Then  
Rachel said what I was hoping she wouldn't say, "What if she is one of them?" I didn't look at her but I said a little more coldly then I wanted  
to sound "We do whatever is needed to be done."  
  
Jordan's P.O.V  
  
It had been four days since I had seen Marco alive. Then today Rachel said "Jordan, we should take a walk." She was quiet for almost the whole time but then when we turned a corner she said, "I'm sorry Jordan." I was about  
to ask what but she said, "Are we clear? . Good, lets do it."  
  
The next thing I know a mini van pulls up, the side door opens and I am pulled in. Rachel gets in and slams the door closed only then did I notice who they were, Cousin Jake, Cassie Rachel's friend. But there was one that I did not know of he looked kind of cute but also familiar. But what got my  
attention was that a gorilla that had just grabbed me was sitting there  
like nothing better to do.  
  
Cassie's P.O.V  
  
Hi my name is Cassie and we had just told Jordan about the invasion. Jordan listened to all of what we had to tell her, but I don't think she believed us, lets face it would you? Then we got to the warehouse where we were to meet Eric King. You see Eric is an android who projects a very convincing  
hologram to make himself look human.  
  
After we got out Eric asked us "Well, What's it going to be?" Then Jordan said, "Will some one please tell me what is going on." I said back to her  
"We all ready have told you." To that she said sarcastically "Oh yes, aliens are invading but that's impossible." If I knew Jake he was ready for it. Jake said masking his smile "Well then Jordan, I suppose if aliens are  
invading then that's impossible, right?" then he nodded for her to look  
behind her. I don't know what she expected but what she did see was Ax demorphing. The first thing was his hooves grow on his feet and out of his stomach. At the same time his arms went thinner and weaker. But what got her attention was when his lips melted in each other and his skin turned  
blue and the rest of his features came in to view.  
  
Marco's P.O.V  
  
After Jordan stopped talking the language of crazy people we got to business. Jordan said, "So these yeerks are real." Jake nodded "As far as we can tell the yeerks have infected everything from Dunking Donut's to the N.S.A." Jordan just mouthed out the words "WOW". That's when I remembered (Oh and stay away from the Shearing. ) Before I could finish she said "One  
what's wrong with The Shearing and two what was that?" Jake gave the answers to both of her questions "The Shearing is a way for the yeerks to find willing hosts, and that was Marco, the gorilla." I gave a little wave to say hi. Then Jake smiled and I know what was coming next "And Marco will  
be your instructor." Now I wasn't thrilled with this idea, but it seems Jordan has a small bit of the same anger that her sister has. "WHAT FOR?"  
Shouted Jordan. I guess since I'm going to teach her I should answer ( Question, your on a yeerk space ship, what morph would you use? ) Jordan  
rolled her eyes back and said "Easy an insect." I interrupted her with (Wrong, two words bug spray, the correct answer is human or Hork-bajar. )  
  
Then Jake said "Jordan allow me to explain something, at this moment in time you are at a point with two paths, the first path holds a nice normal life, but the second path holds fear, havoc, destruction, nightmares, and maybe death." He stopped for a second and cared on "If you want to join us be at Cassie's barn at 10:25 tomorrow, if not stay away from the Shearing,  
which ever one let us know."  
  
Jordan's P.O.V  
  
I could not believe it; I was in Cassie's barn. I had said yes, despite my  
brain saying no. All of them went to get something except Marco and me.  
Marco was looking down at the floor then lifted his head and asked me "Jordan who are you, what are you, and why is it you want to do this?" Then the others came in before I could answer him with a blue box. Jake looked up and Tobias answered (We have an all clear. ) Ax held up the blue box and said (Rachel's sister please put your hand on the nearest side. ) I placed a shaking hand on the box and it started to glow, I was about to ask, "Is this normal? " but when I looked around at every one they looked like they  
were remembering something important.  
  
As soon as it stopped I turned to face everyone. "Cheese" said Rachel  
followed by a flash of a camera. "Ok, thanks for that, now I have a dot  
where ever I look, anyway down to the next part of business, now what?" Tobias answered that one for me ( Simple we get you a bird of pray morph, Cassie what have we got? ) Cassie pointed to bird in a cage "All we have is this Bat hawk, pretty good ears and great eyes, one touch is all that is  
needed."  
  
Rachel's P.O.V  
  
It had been two weeks, since we gave Jordan the morphing power. Those two weeks was extraordinarily quiet, but now we know why. Eric was explaining  
what the yeerks were up to. Eric said, "The yeerks have developed a new type of ground based assault tank." He created a hologram of something that I'm guessing is this new weapon. ( Eric, what is precisely so special about  
this new weapon? ) asked Ax  
.Eric looked at him and said "This tank has the capability of turning matter to antimatter, or to put it better, normal tanks smash down a wall to go through it, but this tank can go through the wall and the wall will  
still be standing." A weapon impenetrable to any other weapons in the  
universe owned by the Yeerks, that was not a happy thought.  
  
Jake looked at Eric and said "What have you got in mind Eric?" Eric changed  
his hologram to a map of the city with a route hi lighted in red. Eric explained "They'll be transporting the tank in one hour by train along this  
route; this is the only shot you have to ether destroy it, sabotage, or hijack it." "The other Chee are ready to take your places, except Jordan, will she be going Jake?" Jake looked at Marco lifting his eyebrows, to this Marco said "She's got to start some where Jake." But then Jordan said "Oh no, I have an essay due tomorrow on Gorge Washington." To this Eric said "No problem, I was his house keeper in a former life." Then Jake gave the  
order's "Ax, Marco, and Jordan will try to sabotage the tank, while the rest of us will play decoy, any questions people?" Jordan put up her hand  
and asked "Remind me why I sighed up for this?" "It was ether save the world from aliens, or watch Brady Bunch reruns." Answered Marco then Jake said "All right girls and boys we have a train to catch and Jordan allow me  
to be the first to say well come to our world, aka hell."  
  
Jordan's P.O.V  
  
We spotted the train right away. On seeing the train I said (So how are we  
going to get the train to stop so we can sneak on? ) Marco and Ax just looked at me, and then I figured out what they had in mind, Ax went then Marco and last me. I dived at the train carriage, pulled up at the right  
moment so that I was an inch from the roof. Then I folded my wings and dropped in between two carriages. As soon as we demorphed we remorphed I went in to a Hork-Bajar, Ax and Marco went in to snake morph. When we were all morphed I asked (Are you certain this plain will work? ) There was a slit silence then Marco said (On a scale of one to ten, three and a half. ) Well that was reassuring. We entered the part of the train where the tank was stored. I took a look around and said ( Looks like you where right guys they left some extra security, two Hork-Bajar on this of the tank and two on the other side. ) When I walked past the two Guards I felt Marco and Ax  
slither off my feet.  
  
Marco's P.O.V  
  
Ax I stood still keeping his eyes on his target, I know what Jordan was thinking. ( Ax, on my mark. ) I said I just had to pick the right moment, then again no time like the present (MARK. ) Then we both bite on the Tails of the Hork-Bajar. Then I heard Ax say ( Marco it seems that the poison is  
not going to kill them on the spot. ) Then I heard the sound of what sounded like a watermelon being cut in half. Then owe two guards fell over dead (Well at least we know the poison works, you get into that tank and sabotage it I'll help Jordan. ) When I got to the other side of the cart I could see one Hork-Bajar with his head hang by a thread. But two Hork-Bajar  
where very much alive. One had a huge cut a cross the stomach, and the other was missing his right arm. One arm swung his wrist blade at Jordan's  
head. Jordan ducked and span in time, with the force she gained for her  
spin she landed a roundhouse blow that would take anything's head clear  
off. This Hork-bajar was no exception he went down, hard. (Both of you demorph now, Jordan morph from human to bird. Ax is the tank ready yet? If  
so get out and take to the air now. ) (Jake we're done clearing out.) I  
said.  
  
Jordan's P.O.V  
  
It had been two days after our mission on the train. I was still having the same nightmare, I would go in to the kitchen and a wave of blood would flood the room. Anyway back to the moment at hand, I was walking home from school. "JORDAN, slow down." cried someone from behind. So I turned around to see someone coming toward me, he said "Its me Tobias, we wanted to give you some think, here." And then it clicked, I heard Rachel saying he had a human morph of himself. Tobias handed me a photo, it was of me in  
the barn just after I touched the bluebox. After a slight pause I said "Question? What is this all about?" Tobias said "After the mission did you have a nightmare?" I was shocked that he had known. He took my silence as a yes "Before this war is done I promise you that you will have age at least eighty years on the inside, but on the outside you will not have changed a bit." He went on "The photo is a reminder of when you were just human." To  
this I had to ask him "What do you mean?"  
  
He look at me with a sad smile and said "You are not just human, but an Animorph, a soldier, a warrior, now I'm going to find a private place to demorph, and go flying." With that he walked away. I don't know how long I was walking around for. But when I got home Mom said she had to go out on a date, so it was just me, Rachel and Sara having girly night in. at 11:35 Sara had fell asleep and Rachel came back down stairs. Then I figured it out, why was I doing this? Not for the world, not to become some sort of a Hero, not because I am a patriot, but as selfish as this may sound it was  
for Sara and Mom, Rachel could definitely take of herself.  
  
(A/N) I know everyone always thinks what about Melissa. But I tried some  
think new as far as I know. And please tell me if you like it. 


End file.
